You Need My Help?
by Rooney1077
Summary: Things are over between Percy and Annabeth. They went their separate ways. Percy with his new family must overcome a big challenge now. OOCness percy/oc


You need my help?

Percy's POV

"Percy, we're going to separate colleges. I don't want to be with you anymore." Annabeth told me slowly. I stared at her in disbelief. I felt a lone tear slip down my tan cheekbone. I was burning inside. It was worst than bathing in the river Styx. I started to see red, but somehow I managed to choke out a reply. I closed my eyes.

"If that's what you want, Wise Girl." I said saddened. We were both seventeen. It was right after the Giant War.

Molly's POV 13 years later

Me, married to the famous Percy Jackson-son of Poseidon, famous marine biologist, best actor of the age, Olympic swimmer-had diaper duty. I am a famous singer. My dad is very proud of my life and me. He and Percy are really good friends. I had three kids; two twin boys that are both 8 and one baby girl that is two. I am happily married to Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. I have long brown hair, bright blue eyes with gold in them.

Our kids William, Cameron, and Emma are beautiful. Will has my brown hair and my blue eyes. Cam has dark brown hair and green eyes with blue specks, that's how you can tell the twins apart. Emma, my little angel, has light brown hair and green eyes like the sea. We live a happy carefree life. After the Giant War Percy didn't get a wish, so after we had a family he asked them to get the sent off them so they could live a happy life. They know about the gods. Percy and I teach them how to fight-just in case- in the back yard of our homey house every other month.

I gave Percy a peck on the lips and grabbed my leather jacket. "Love you, Perce. Bye guys." I hollered out the door. I was walking down the street on the way to my studio I own, putting on my sunglasses when I ran into a short figure. I looked up.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time. I smiled at her and went to my destination. She seemed familiar. She…she…ANNABETH! I turned around the girl was walking down the sidewalk. I ran in front of her. She looked up at me and I took off my sunglasses. She gasped.

"Molly?" she asked.

"Annabeth." I said. She just gaped at me. "Annabeth? Hello…you there?"

"Molly, hey." She said after blinking a couple times.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"In Greece at college." She replied. "I just graduated in architecture and I'm looking for a place to stay while I'm overlooking Olympus." She said.

I had an idea, "You can stay with me and my family." I suggested. She looked a little nervous. "Come on, Annabeth, we were always great friends." I put an arm around her-a friendly gesture. She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, only if I wont be in the way." She said sternly. I could call in the office to tell my secretary that I had an emergency. I led her to my sea green and blue Maserati Spyder; Percy had gotten me as congratulations on my first album. We're very rich so we don't have to worry about anything.

The only thing I have to worry about is the reaction when Percy sees Annabeth. He still hasn't forgiven her for something she had said two months after the split. Percy called her for someone to talk to after the death of Sally, his mother. Annabeth had said she doesn't have time to talk to him and that she never cared for her at all. She cursed him in Greek and hung up. I hadn't forgiven her until she called me about it saying her friends got her drunk. Annabeth is still my second best friend, second because Percy is first. My kids don't even know her. This will be interesting.

"So it took you thirteen years to complete that college?" I asked. Percy and I got married after two years and one year later had the twins.

"I was remodeling about two fourths of Greece which took eight years and college took five. Remember, we were given immortality if we wanted it." She concluded. Wow, eight years remodeling. Percy and I chose slow aging instead of immortality. We've probably aged two years. The neighbors think its makeup keeping us looking young. It really helps with being famous.

"So do you have a boyfriend or a husband or kids?" I asked whiling diving to our house that is a little far away from the big city.

"No, I didn't find the right guy and didn't have time to date." She replied shrugging like it was nothing. "But I did have a lot of friends. I wasn't lonely. So, you have a husband and kids?"

"Yeah, I do have a husband, he's a demigod, too. I have three kids. Two boys, William and Cameron, they're twins, and I have a two year old little girl, Emma. We call William Will and Cameron Cam. Sometimes we call Emma Ems or Emmy. They know about the demigod world. We train them sometimes. But the Olympians gave us a wish. We wished that no monster would be able smell or track our family or anyone around us at the moment."

"So tell me about your hus-" she started.

"Oh! Here we are." I squealed. Annabeth looked at our big house. It is big but not a mansion. "You were expecting a mansion? We agreed we wanted something that will be homey and warm." I jumped out of the car with Annabeth on my heels, but she stopped. I pulled her along.

"Come on, Annie, you can admire the architecture later." I said. Annabeth snapped out of her trance and mock glared at me.

"Don't call me Annie." She said.

"Whatever, Anna." I said as I force the key into the brass lock on the wooden door. Once the door opened I started calling off names.

"Sweetheart! Will! Cam! Emmy! I home. I brought a friend." I called. No one answered so I guess they are in the family room or basement, probably the basement. I tugged Annabeth down the stairs where we heard crowd cheering. We turned the corner to see the boys and Percy playing Wii boxing, their backs to us. Percy was jumping up and down with his arms straight up in the air. Will and Cam looked upset.

"Stay down, boys." He said as the avatars tried to get up but it was in vain. Percy was declared winner and picked up a beaming Emma. He started to spin around in slow motion singing 'We are the Champions'. I giggled at the sight. I saw Will and Cam smile mischievously. They reached down into the pocket of their father and pulled out his wallet.

"Oooh, Dad." Will said and Cam whistled. Percy turned around to face us but not looking. I heard Annabeth gasp. He snatched his wallet back.

"Shh, that is not for you eyes. I should have never let Conner and Travis teach you all those pranks and stealing." Percy said. He turned to us, but didn't notice Annabeth yet. He walked over to me and kissed me.

"Hey, Love. Why are you home from work. I said that I would take care of the kids. Solace couldn't come until Sunday." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. He used my brother's last name instead of his first- Will- because it was confusing with both Wills-my son and my brother.

"Well I found a friend in need." I said. I gestured to an uncomfortable Annabeth. Percy's eyes darkened. I whispered for him to talk to her.

"So, Annabeth Chase, are you ready to talk? Sorry, it's about my mother whom you care nothing for." He said venomously. I moved closer to him as I possibly could to calm him down; it worked a little. Annabeth's eyes watered.

"Percy…I'm sorry. I was drunk that night you called. My friends took me to a bar for end of the year test party. I didn't mean anything I said. I loved your mother like she was my mom. A mom I never had. I am so sorry about what I said. I am so sorry about her…passing. Please, Seaweed Brain, could you ever forgive me?" she asked hopefully. I had to admit I was kind of hopeful, too.

"I am a very forgiving man, Annabeth." I held my breath and stepped back from him. Percy looked at Annabeth for a few seconds and smiled. "Of course I forgive you, Wise Girl." He hugged her, but it was in a sibling love way, not romantic. I let out my breath and relaxed. I looked back at the boys. They seemed confused. I just put my fingers to my lips and winked. They nodded, understanding. Annabeth and Percy finally broke the hug.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Percy walked back to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So…who wants lunch?" Percy asked the kids. They all jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs. Annabeth went next. Percy was about to go but I stopped him. He looked at me questioningly. I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you, for doing that, Percy. It was very nice." I told him hugging my husband.

"I could only do it because you were by my side. I love you so much Molls." He said. Every time he told me he loved me it made my heart pound. I kissed him again.

"I love you, too." I hugged him. We walked up the stairs to the kitchen like that. Everyone was sitting on a bar stool except Emma. She was playing with her Pegasus on the carpet. Annabeth looked at her watch.

"No! Sorry guys I have to go to work. Thank you." Annabeth grabbed her jacket.

"Do you know how to get back?" I asked.

"Yeah, bye." She answered.

Annabeth's POV

Oh no! I can't believe that was Percy and his family. I still love him so much. I was hoping that he wasn't married and didn't have kids because I wanted to make a brainchild out of him. I guess I cant, that would just be bad. I walked to the city far enough so I could call a cab. I did my best taxi whistle I could. After finally ten minutes one came. I got in and was surprised to see the three fates.

"Where to deary?" the first one grumbled. She grabbed the eye out of the third one's hand. I tried to ignore the screaming old women.

"The empire state building, please, and quick." I replied. I was almost jerked out of my seat when the first fate pushed the gas pedal. In a couple minutes I was at my destination. I will never go in that cab again. The screaming probably broke my eardrums if I was lucky. I paid the fates some drachmas and sprinted into the empire state building. Without asking I took the 600th floor key and rammed it into the elevator. I pushed the right button and went up to Olympus. I was redesigning a shrine to Hera. One I was at the site I was teleported to the throne room.

"Hello Annabeth Chase. Olympus is going to take a while so we are going to turn you into a goddess." Zeus stated.

"Okay, I'm redoing a shrine to Hera right now. Not to disrespectful but, could godhood wait?" I asked.

"No." Zeus zapped me with his lightning bolt. I fell back from the immense pain and screamed. My brain couldn't register anything. As soon as the pain came it went.

"All hail, Annabeth Chase, minor goddess of architecture and knowledge. Annabeth since you were in both wars, even though you are a minor goddess, you are to be in the council. Now call the Jacksons here." Zeus ordered.

"NO! Don't make him into a god. He wont be able to be with his family." Apollo called. His daughter and grandchildren would be devastated.

"Call them." Hermes teleported the family here. There was laughter and the Jacksons were suddenly in the throne room. Percy had whipped cream on his face and Molly was trying to lick it off. Emma was on Cam's lap and Will was video taping the whole scene. When they noticed they weren't at home the family quieted down. Percy wiped the cream off and bowed, as did the rest. Molly grabbed Percy hand.

"Sorry, My Lords and Ladies. Why are we here?" Percy asked. Apollo got up from his throne and took his daughter and her children to his throne. Molly looked back at Percy confused so did the kids. Zeus got up from his throne, bolt in hand, and threw it. The lightning bolt hit Percy Square in the chest. He fell back screaming. His family was desperately trying to go to their dad. It took Artemis and Apollo to hold them back. They were all crying. Once the screaming died down and the sparks from Percy, he stood up. He was even more handsome than before, but his eyes were ablaze. A huge throne appeared at front, bigger than anyone's. It scooted Zeus' over.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson, god of creation, heroes, immortality, the elements, the senses, and emotions. King of Olympus. Champion of Chaos." Zeus squeaked. Percy walked up to him and grabbed his throat.

"What have you done?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Percy exclaimed. He dropped Zeus. He looked back at his family. "The Ancient Laws are revoked. Chaos is allowing it, so it shall be done." Percy shrank down to normal size and hugged his family. He kissed Molly and whispered, "Nothing will break us apart, I promise." He teleported himself and his family back to their house.

"Percy is the new King of Olympus! This is going to be awesome." Hermes whispered to Dionysus and Apollo, they shared evil grins.

"If he is the god of heroes. Does that mean I don't have to run that camp?" Dionysus asked his father hopefully.


End file.
